Saved
by Juhazs
Summary: She shut her eyes tightly, willing her thoughts to fade, and finally came to her decision. She'd take a new name, live a new life. Forget her sin. And one day... One day God might forgive her, if there ever was one to begin with. YumiKuri AU
1. Prologue

Breathless.

She was breathless. Her legs were sore. She ran nimbly, ducking left and right avoiding branches, and jumped over the occasional fallen tree trunk. Her heart burned, desperate for more air, but she kept on running.

There were blood stains all over her, her once beige dress now patched with crimson. Not her blood, no.

"Edith!"

She couldn't stop. They're close behind, calling out her name. Her small body couldn't make her lose her pursuers, but she could run fast enough so not to be caught. She needed to escape.

A branch caught her arm. She cried in pain as it grazed her arm, creating a large wound. Still running, she ripped her sleeve and wrapped it around her wound.

"She's headed that way! Quick!"

She came upon a river, and glanced behind. They were still quite far. Good. She scrunched her hand into the ground, grabbing whatever the forest offers; leaves, branches and dirt. She sifted through them quickly, and found just what she was looking for - a hollow branch.

"Edith Arnaught!"

Their shouts were becoming clearer now. She could see their torches' flames. Telling herself not to panic, she dipped into the water and stayed inside, using the hollow branch as a makeshift air tube. She stayed as still and quiet as she can.

Their voices were louder now. Muffled, because she's underwater, but loud. They were very, very near. She heard chatter, but couldn't make out the words. Light shone through the water, but it's her luck that it did not shine on her. After so long that she felt she's about to drown, the voices began to grow distant, and when she felt it safely far enough, she emerged.

She panted and gasped for air. After a while, the burning in her chest ceased, and she climbed the edge of the river. Her wound stinged. She was sure it would leave a mark.

It didn't matter. She's safe. Now she needs to get the hell away from there, from the people who want her dead. She absent-mindedly touched the patches of blood on her dress. Flashes of what happened ran across her mind.

She shut her eyes tightly, willing her thoughts to fade, and finally came to her decision. She'd take a new name, live a new life. Forget her sin.

And one day... One day God might forgive her, if there ever was one to begin with.

AN : Hi there. This is my first fanfic I've ever written, and I am currently obsessed with Yumikuri. Pretty nervous about it, heheh. Updates will be every fortnight if I can help it, because of my procrastination habits heheh. Anyhoos, thank you for reading until the end, and feel free to drop a review~ 8D


	2. Chapter 1

**5 Years Later**

"Fuck no."

"Oh come on. Just do this one thing, and I'll never bother you again. Please, you owe me."

Ymir sighed. "Look, dude. I might owe you, but I'm not gonna go dress up for a damn prom." She inhaled the cigarette between her fingers. "Don't you have a boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever the fuck you fuck these days?" Smoke curled out as she spoke. Jean snorted. "Ha ha. No. Thank you for reminding me," he said unamusedly.

Ymir laughed. "You poor bastard," she grinned. Jean sighed, closing his eyes, and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Look, Marco will be there! I need to go and I need a date," he explained.

"And you think showing up with a girl will increase your chances with him?" The girl chuckled and knocked his head when Jean's face turned a shade of red. "Fine fine. I'll go, if only to get your gay ass to do something else other than annoying me." Ymir tapped her cigarette, letting its ash fall to the floor. "Thank you," the boy said, grateful. "Yeah yeah, I gotta go," Ymir checked her watch and stood up, ready to leave, "you go find me a dress, boy, 'cause I ain't gonna go looking." The boy nodded and waved his hand dismissively.

Ymir walked home, enjoying the cold and quiet afternoon, puffing out her pack of cigarettes, one after another. Prom, eh? She'd never been to one. But then again, she had never been to school.

_The creaking of the wooden floor. Bodies scattered like discarded mannequins._

Ymir shook her head, willing the images and sensations to go away. Her head hurts. Too much goddamned smoke, she thought. Even so, she took out another cigarette and lit it, then inhaled it deeply. She sighed, tendrils of grey escaping her lips and nostrils.

Once she reached her apartment, she took off her t-shirt and jacket, replacing them with a white shirt. She put on her suspenders and black vest, and grabbed a red bow tie. Ymir stared at it for a long time, then gave up. One of her colleagues will have to tie that for her. She glanced at the clock.

2.40 pm.

Still enough time until her shift, if she makes a run for it. She cursed under her breath and hurried out the door. Fuck Jean and his stupid 'preposition' bullshit. Now she's late, because he wants to go to fucking prom and got no courage to confess to a boy. Fuck that horsefaced ass.

She ran through the city, winding up nooks and crannies, taking every shortcut she knew to get to her workpl-

Someone screamed. In the next instant she heard a boisterous laughter. _Fuck, not this again_. She took a turn towards the source of the noise, and she rammed the man she was looking for, sending him hurtling face first towards the tar road. The man snarled and tried to get up, only to meet a powerful kick to the side of his head, rendering him unconscious. Ymir panted, her heart still racing due to her running. "Fucking asshole."

"Thank you." Ymir turned, surprised. She almost forgot there was another woman there. She walked towards her and helped her up. Upon a closer look, she noticed this was no woman at all, but a tiny blonde girl. Her skirt was ripped Thanks to that perverted geezer, she assumed. Ymir frowned. "Yeah? Well he can fuck a deer here for all I care, just not when I'm going to work." Something clicked in the girl's head. "Ah fuck. I'm late. Goddammit," Ymir cursed.

"U-um..." the little girl stammered, and squeaked when Ymir whirled, growling at her. "What?" She hissed. "I-I-I can send you, if-if you want," the girl stuttered. Ymir snorted. "On what? Those tiny feet? If you haven't noticed yet, I'm a giant as compared to you," she remarked. The other girl frowned, clearly offended. "Car. We can take my car," she said grabbing Ymir's wrist and walked briskly out of the nook and into the open road, taking the taller girl by surprise.

"Whoa whoa hold it right there little princess," Ymir exclaimed, snapping her hand off the girl. The girl blushed at what she was just called. "Do you even know where I'm going?" Ymir asked. The other girl said nothing and instead got in her car, a white Fiesta. She looked out a window at the tall one, her eyes pleading. "Please? As a thank you," she said. Ymir glowered.

"You owe me," she finally said, getting into the back seat. The little girl beamed, and ignited the engine. "One four three," Ymir said, referring to her workplace, a restaurant simply named '143'. The girl at the front nodded, knowing where to go.

They drove in silence, with the driver fidgeting, not knowing how to strike a conversation, and Ymir looking out the window, choosing not to.

_Tiny red hands. Hers? They feel damp. But she's not tiny. Why are they red?_

_Her vision shifted._

_An axe. Damage to the lower half of a wall. A man slumped at the end of it. His torso is slashed right across. He looks familiar._

_She's holding the axe._

"...mir. Ymir? Wake up you old hag." Ymir blinked. Connie. She glared. "You've been doing that for ages," he said, unfazed by her glare. She looked down. A cloth in one hand and a wine glass was in the other, polished to a shine. She smirked. "Shinier than your bald head," she goaded.

Connie glared at her, but said nothing. After a while, he asked, "Hey, who's that chick that sent you here?" Ymir cocked her head. "Who?"

"The one with the white car."

"Oh. Yeah. What happened to her again?"

Connie frowned. "You were yelling at her about being late, and not wanting to see her 'there' ever again. Wherever 'there' is." Ymir shrugged. "She was in my way," she said simply. Connie snorted. "Poor girl looked like she's about to cry," he half-grinned. Ymir laughed. _Well, she's not gonna see me again anytime soon by the sound of it_, she thought to herself.

They resumed doing their own job, Connie serving the customers at the tables and Ymir continued shining every glassware in the restaurant.

**AN : Hey there. I thought I'd write out this chapter and post it quick, since it has a lot more content than the prologue. After this, updates will be as scheduled. :3**


	3. Chapter 2

Her apartment wasn't much. The floor was grey concrete. The walls were bare, par the lone clock in her room. The living room was just a coffee table, scattered magazines, ashtrays and a lot of empty beer bottles. Her room had a mattress and a cupboard. Her bathroom was just a hose connected to a pipe, with a small mirror at the back of its door. It wasn't much at all, but it did give her a roof over her head.

After work Ymir stumbled through, exhausted after a long day, and slammed into her mattress. She fell asleep instantly.

_She's in a wooden house. Everybody else was asleep. Forever. Except the other girl, peeking at the corner of the hall. She went closer to the girl._

_It's a blonde. She's smaller than her. She's looking with terrified, blue eyes asking why? Why?_

_Why?_

_Why what?_

_The girl reached a hand to the wall. She knocked._

_Knock knock. Knock._

Knock.

Ymir groaned and sat up, rubbing her bleary eyes off sleep. _That's new_, she thought. Usually she's the only one alive in her dreams. The others were mere carcasses, or about to die in 'her' hands. _So who was she?_

She eyed the clock. It's already 4pm. She was passed out for the whole day. Lucky it's also her off day, which is every Friday. The knocking continued. It took her a second to realize it came from her apartment door.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to sleep!" Ymir yelled. The knocking stopped for a few seconds, then persisted. Ymir sighed and went to open the door.

She was greeted with a covered hanger and a box shoved at her chest by none other than Jean. He's dressed in a brown tuxedo, complete with a cravat, and a rose was tucked neatly into his breast pocket. "Prom. Tonight," he said. "It's tonight?" Ymir grunted, still rubbing her eyes. Jean nodded. "Damn," she cursed. "Wait here, I'll get ready in a sec." Ymir went back in, leaving Jean waiting outside.

She took off the cover of the hanger, and whistled. It was a simple black dress, bare backed and laced at front, covering her chest. When she changed into it, it fit her snugly. The box contained a pair of black high heels. It's a bit too tight for her liking, and unnecessarily too high, and Ymir muttered curses as she forced her feet in.

When Ymir came out of her apartment, Jean stared. "Not bad, horseface. Not bad at all," Ymir smirked. Jean shook his head, muttered something about fashion taste, and ushered her to his Jeep. She pulled out a cigarette, but Jean slapped it out of her hand. Ymir glared murderously. "You'll get kicked out stinking like a cig factory," he explained.

Ymir grumbled all the way to Sina Academy.

-00-

The first thing Ymir noticed when they arrived at Sina Academy was the godawful house music blaring, resonating even at the parking lot. She grunted in pain, clasping her ears with her hands. Jean laughed causing her to shoot him a death glare. He maneuvered the Jeep into an empty space and killed the engine.

They walked until they reached the double doors of the basketball court, where the event was held. Jean heaved a heavy breath. "Welp," he stated, mainly to himself. Ymir grinned, eyes gleamed with mischief. "Let's go get you a dude."

Jean was too nervous to respond, so instead he pushed open the doors.

The space was dimly lit with orange light coming from the ceiling, save for the spotlights shining brightly upon the stage. A blond sunglasses-wearing DJ - Ymir assumed - was bobbing his head enthusiastically while spinning discs on his turntable.

Jean shouted something at her, but with how loud the music was she heard nothing. "What!?" Ymir yelled back. "I said Marco's over there!" He screamed. Still not loud enough for her to understand, but Ymir understood when he pointed at a boy surrounded by girls, chatting away merrily.

His dark hair was split at the middle of his skull, and much like herself, his face was dotted with freckles. He wore a white suit, with a black shirt and turquoise tie.

An idea struck her head, and Ymir grinned mischievously at Jean. "Oh no," Jean panicked. "No no, Ymir I-" Too late. "Oh come on. Honesty's the best policy, right?" Ymir dragged the mumbling Jean up to his love interest, pushing all the other girls aside. The girls complained. "Fuck off. This is bigger than all your boobs," Ymir drawled. That shut them up.

"Um," Marco hummed, puzzled. He was looking at the grinning Ymir and blushing Jean back and forth. "Well?" Ymir grinned, addressing Jean, but keeping her gaze at the freckled boy in front of her. Marco shot her a baffled look. "Well?" He repeated, not sure of its meaning. Jean was a mumbling mess, until Ymir slapped his back hard.

"Marco I like you you look handsome tonight but then you are everyday not just tonight even your freckles sparkle I'm gay I know I don't know about you though but please go out with me!"

Ymir cackled with boisterous laughter, and Marco was blushing furiously, his face beet red. Jean wasn't any different, par his outraged glare at his female friend. Jean glanced at Marco, who looked as if he was offended. Jean looked so... ashamed. "I'm sorry. Forget it," he said and left.

By that time Ymir had recovered from her cackling fit, but didn't stop him. "Heh... Sparkly freckles huh?" She raised her eyebrows at Marco. "Gotta admit, that guy needs serious work on his pickup lines," Ymir smirked. Marco said nothing, but instead gave her an annoyed look and chased after Jean, leaving the much amused girl behind.

Ymir was still grinning amusedly when she heard a vaguely familiar voice.

"Never took you as the type who wears dresses. Or smiles."

She whirled. A petite blonde was smiling up to her, big blue eyes shining even in the dim light.

_Like that girl._

What?

Ymir blinked, shoving that thought away. "Hey, car ride girl."


End file.
